Dragon Ball Z: Multiversal War
Dragon Ball Z: Multiversal War or DBZ: MW' is a fa n made mo vie by Genki Dama. It takes place after Buu Saga in Dragon Ball Z and at beginning of Dragon Ball GT. Part 1 After Goku gone with Uub to train in HTC, peace was on Earth, until something happened, but that was not Pillaf Gang, it was a gate! A Black Hole like gate, but that's not hell, as with Super 17. A nightmare was trough the streets of West, East, all cities, even Mr. Satan's City was full of nightmares from hell itself. For the time this was happening, Goten and Trunks were flying to the city where they sensed familiar energy source. It was Buu, much stronger than before. "How this can be?" Goten said weirding while flying "I dunno, Goten, but we will check it out." Trunks answered and they go even faster. Now, scene with Gohan flying to huge power level. "I must warn Piccolo about this thing" Gohan thougt Something flies next to Gohan with great speed. It's Piccolo! "What to warn me about?" Piccolo said as he knows the situation. "Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said being very happy to see his great friend Then they both go to the powerful thing. Now scene of Mr. Satan and Fat Buu. "Aah! What's going on? Will we die? Are we nuts? Heeelp!" Mr. Satan begs while army's flying in the sky. "Buu make you happy!" Buu said to make Mr Satan happy, somehow. Then Buu turns some creepy monsters into candies, probably to cheer up Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan scares to death (not died of course lol). "Happy now?" Buu asks "Y-y yeah..." Mr. Satan scared, "Maybe you can eat it all." "YAY!!! More for Buu!" Buu hapily says and makes more candies from monsters "This is geting worse" Mr. Satan does a facepalm Now Goten and Trunks got to some city with Buu absorbing people. "Hey hey Buu!" 'Gotenks' said (Both Goten and Trunks) "Huh?! Oh, I almost not to recognise you! My old buddies, Goten and Trunks!" Buu said 'welcome' "You recognised us, Buu, but can you recognise this?!" Goten and Trunks say at the same time "Fuuuuu.... Sioooon.... HA!" and they fuse into Gotenks! This time, as teenagers, with more power, the fusion won't be durable much, but it will have some effect. Gotenks turns into Super Saiyan 3 almost instantly after fusion and kicks Buu in head, separating it from the body. Then, he grabs the head and burns it with "Burning Hands", a technique Trunks invented recently. Buu shrinks a bit and gets back in his state, with lesser power level. "Ugh! You are gonna pay me fool!" Buu surprised. Then Buu powers up and turns into pink jelly mass. Then Buu creates 1.000.000.000 smaller Buus that strike to Gotenks "Not yet fool! You think my hair is just decoration?" Gotenks says and fires equal number of Kamikaze Ghosts and they clash in each other making huge explosion, which blows up Buu destroying him in total. "Haha! I'm better than Buu :D" Gotenks smirks and turns back into Goten and Trunks. Meanwhile, at Gohan and Piccolo's travel "We're getting closer. C-can you sense it?! It's my dad!!" Gohan says "I afraid you have right there, but with other million of Gokus" Piccolo says "What?! One million?! How we can defeat them?" Gohan surprised asks "Watch out!" Piccolo says As Piccolo said that, Evil Goku incomes at Evil Super Saiyan state punching Gohan in head, knocking him down. Gohan gets up and flies to him and it can be seen Piccolo and Evil Goku fight and Gohan gets in. They both try to punch him, but useless, since Evil Goku teleported behind them and punches in back, making them both fly away "Hahahahahahaha, patetic little bastards! I will detonate you now." Then Evil Goku charges Double Kamehameha, one for gohan and other for Piccolo, when a familiar voice blocks the kamehameha and says: "Not until I die!" As everyone got the point who it is, he turns Super Saiyan 5 and says: "Uub, go and protect West City, now!" "Sure Goku sensei!" Uub answers "Now, show me your power... uh... We!" Goku says as they all watched confused End of pt. 1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Genki Dama Category:Stories written by Genki Dama Category:Fan Made Stories